Irene heading for Halifax
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Fin is going home for the wedding of her mother and her step father. Reef is gonna miss her but wait until he find out Hurrican Irene is heading towards Halifax, is Fin going to die or survive! Like it love it just review! xDDD
1. Chapter 1

Irene heading for Halifax

"So are you on the plane or what Fin?" I asked Fin while I was talking to her on the phone.

"I'm getting on the plane Reef, I have to take a 1 hour layover in Ontario. It will be so good to see my parents again." Fin said happily.

"So how long are you going to be there?" I asked waxing my board.

"For a week, why?" Fin said

"That long!" I whined

"Don't whine its not my fault my mother is getting married" Fin replied. "Gonna miss me Reef?" She asked and I could here her smiling.

"What, miss you, I wont miss you" I said and I could hear that smile be wiped off her face." I'll miss beating your butt in surfing" I said grinning.

"Oh you wish kook, and there you go talking about my butt again, what's up with you and my tush?" She asked. I blushes luckily she wasn't there right now.

"What are you talking about? In your dreams Betty" I said dismissing it.

"Alright, anyway, I have to go were going to be taking off, call ya when were up in the sky, k Reef?" She asked.

"Sure, see ya Fin"

"Bye"

"Bye" She then hung up and I followed after. God I was gonna miss her. I sighed.

"Your going to miss her aren't you bra?" I could here Broseph asking behind me.

"What miss that Betty, good riddance. So whats up with hurricane Irene, where is it heading now?" I asked. Yesterday it was in New York.

"Let me track it on my phone" Broseph searched his iPhone and found the Irene app. (I don't own iPhones or if there is an Irene app) I looked at his phone and it said Canada.

"Where in Canada Bro?" I asked. Broseph's eyes widened.

"Dude it changed directions, now it going straight for Halifax, Canada!" My eyes widened.

"When is it heading there Broseph?" I asked quickly.

"Tonight!" He said looking at me. I froze, that's where Fin's home city was!

"Dude that's where Fin lives!" I yelled I had to call her. I dialed her number.

"Hello this is Fin Mccloud I cant answer at the moment leave a message at the beep, thanks" It was a recording then it beeped

"Fin you have to pick up we need to tell you something NOW! Please call back when you get this!" I yelled into my phone. Then I closed my phone. "Shit shit shit, she's gotta get outta there, its going to hit them so hard tonight! She cant die she just can't!" I was freaking out man.

"Chill Reef, nothings gonna happen." Broseph said patting my back. I rubbed my temple.

"Alright, what time is it anyway?" I asked Broseph.

"Its 2:00" broseph said casually. My eyes widened again and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran to Johnny at the front desk.

"Your concierge right Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow

"Whats the time difference between Halifax and Here?"

"4 hours why?" My eyes widened it was 6:00 there and she was basically going to get there at 9:00 with her hour layover in Quebec. I ran back to Broseph.

"What time is the expected hurricane?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"10:00 pm." He said reading from his phone. I froze again.

"Fin is arriving at 9:00 pm, she is gonna, gonna, gonna," I stopped talking I was to afraid and scared.

"Wow." Was all that Broseph could say. Than I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and I saw it was Fin. I picked it up.

"Hey Fin" I said horsely.

"What's wrong Reef? What did you need to tell me?" Fin asked laughing. "Is everything ok?"

"Fin."

"Yeah?"

"Hurricane Irene is heading toward Halifax at 10:00 pm" I said

"WHAT? ITS HEADING TO MY HOME!" She screamed into the phone.

"You have to get out of there Fin! You could die! It's a category 4 heading to you!" I said

"I can't go I wont have anytime and we are going to be a little late, I wont be getting there until 9:45! Oh my god I'm going to die!" she said.

"No don't worry Fin you can make it! You can do it! Where is that airport anyway?"

"On the coast" She said crying.

"Shit, just get the hell out of there drive inland!" I said trying to reassure her

"Reef If I don't come back please just know that I do like you, a lot actually, and I wish we could of dated and if I make it out of this I was wondering if" She never finished are call was canceled. I was bursting with joy she liked me! She really liked me!

"Fin" I yelled into the phone "Fin!" Shit we were disconnected

"Whats wrong bra?" Brosepg asked.

"Out call was disconnected! I swear I have to get there!" I dialed and I founded out that there was no flights there until tomorrow. I got one for tomorrow at 10:00 I have to make sure Fin would be alright.

Do you like it! I got the awesome idea, and no Irene is not heading there I just made it that way! Like it hate it just review dammit!


	2. Chapter 2

I cant die! I just can't I have so much to live for! Why did I get on the damn plane and why couldn't he of found out earlier. I cant believe I told Reef I like him, well better late then never I guess.

I looked out the window and I saw dark clouds in the sky, we were about to land in Quebec, then I could call Reef, I couldn't say good bye to him like this.

"Passengers we will be landing in 5 minutes, make sure your seat belt is buckled and just relax. " The flight attendant said cheerfully. How can they be so cheerful!

In a few minutes we landed and I got out of the plane fast, I grabbed my backpack and immediately called Reef. It rang once and then he picked out

"OH THANK GOD" We both said simoustanely. I blushed. Reef coughed.

"So, what messed with our call?" He asked me.

"Turbulence. Annoying turbulence. What time is that supposed to hit again?" I wondered. My watch said 9:53.

"10:00 pm." He stuttered. I looked out a window and saw the waves swishing high and fast. My heart stopped.

"9:53." Is all I said and I could here Reef gasp. "I immediately ran all the way to baggage claim going as fast as I could so my chances would be better. I reached baggage claim. Now the clock said 9:56. The skies were darkening and the waves were running higher.

"FIN!" My phone screamed. I put it to my ear.

"Reef." Is all I said. "The skys are getting darker and I don't know how im going to make it out of this." I said grabbing my bags. I had no chance. I had to go somewhere if I had any chance.

"Of course your going to make it Fin you always do you are a strong girl." He tried to encourage me but it wasn't working. I began to role out of the airport, people were speeding away in cars, newscasts were live at the scene. It was big. I saw the waves coming in faster. I ran to my car, but I wasn't fast enough, I felt the water wash over me as everything went black.

Reef's Pov

"Fin?" All I heard from the phone was beep beep beep. Damn. Where did she go?


	3. Message for my Viewers

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating any of my stories lately, or in the recent long time. I plan, mostly, on remaking and fixing most of my stories, starting from the beginning and rewriting some of the one-shots with mistakes. Trust me, they're going to be much better, I've improved on my writing greatly and ya wanna know what?

You wanna know?

Hmm?

YOUWANNAKNOW?

Yep.

I'm DarkHeart89.

Why?

Because, I made a new account because I was getting so much bad feedback, purely because my previous stories sucked, so I posted my new stories I would of posted on here and I got great feedback, much better then why I ever got here. So I'm going to fix my stories here and post them on DarkHeart89.

Weren't expecting that, were you?

So, if you've been bombarding me with updates, I PROMISE! I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO GET TO THEM! :D Kay?

Welp, that's all~

~Nat.


End file.
